


变化的，永恒的

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 最近的新复活项目终于到了尾声，看到这位红发姑娘即将从长久的冰冻中复活，虽然我不认识她，还是由衷地高兴和自豪。但是，你说她来自几百年前的阿伦戴尔？当我这位科研人员是白当的么？几百年前的尸体能作为木乃伊保存良好都要谢天谢地，怎么可能保存成这样？但愿我们的上司艾莎不是冲昏了头脑。她平时不是挺理智一人吗？
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	变化的，永恒的

（零）

小小的研究室里，所有人都屏住了呼吸，静待那位女子的苏醒——更准确地说，应当是“复活”。

她的眼皮动了动。

睁开了眼。

人群中传来一阵骚动，纵使我再怎么反感这次复活，看到自己同团队一起再次成功复活了一位人类，都忍不住兴奋地握了握拳头。一年来忙忙碌碌的疲惫一扫而光，几乎被成就感填满了。接下来，就是……

“Anna。”站在我身后的女人没耐住兴奋，呼唤着这位“古人”的名字冲上前来。

这人的动作像个信号，猛地洗净了我们的兴奋之情。大家都冷静下来，带着些漠然和几分看戏的心态，想知道接下来会发生什么。

冲上前的女人叫Elsa，是一手将我们研究院带到如今成就的重要角色，当下二十三例成功复活的案例，都是由她带头成功的。若不是今天这事情，她本该还待在这位置上。

她声称，这位死亡的女士来自三百多年前的阿伦戴尔古国。

当然没有人信。

保存可复活的遗体需要高质量、长期提供的仪器——换句话说，有钱，才有机会实现，所以按理来说，三百多前年的尸体能留下完整的骨头都是奇迹，怎么可能还会有完整的肉体呢？

只因为Elsa职位高、有权力，才一手推进了这次复活，让全研究院的人跟着她胡闹。到时候得出个结果说这人是她得绝症死掉的女朋友，她借口历史研究让大家帮她复活，我也完全不惊讶。大不了革她职嘛，我就当我这一年的辛苦全用做吃瓜了。

据说叫做Anna的女性显然没有意识到自己会复活，她睁开眼睛，茫然地张望一圈，想要起身，却几乎动弹不得——这是自然，她的肌肉基本退化至零了——于是无措地挣扎起来，但在Elsa握住她手的下一秒奇妙地冷静下来。

Elsa对她说了一句古语，Anna就彻底不动了，躺在床上乖得像待宰的羊羔。

“是阿伦戴尔语里‘我在这里’的意思。”身后，我们特意请来的语言学家说道，语气里颇有些困惑。他被我们百般求情才心不甘情不愿地答应了这事，不愿意的原因自然是不相信。

“或许是她懂一点古语？”我说，“毕竟Elsa也是阿伦戴尔的专家嘛，会给自家女朋友教点专业知识很正常。”

大家默契地点点头，心照不宣。因这件事折腾了这么多专家，大家都想看她笑话。

不过，基本流程还是要走的。医护人员和测试人员一并上前，检测起Anna的情况来。

Anna显然被吓到了，却老老实实地任别人折腾，只是眼珠子好奇地咕噜噜转，时不时确认一下Elsa的存在，才安心地继续观察四周。若她的声带肌肉正常，估计有一大堆问题要问。

这部分流程就不是我的研究范围了。我等他们走完流程，一看到研究阿伦戴尔的历史学家和语言学家出来，就兴致勃勃地上前询问消息。

“确实……全能对上。”他们皱着眉头，“不过，她这个样子也做不了什么更精确的动作，还是等她恢复了再做进一步询问吧。”

也是。看来今天等不到Elsa闹笑话了。

我又仔细看了看Anna。她看向Elsa的目光极其温和，傻子都能看得出来她们之间认识，Elsa因撒谎革职是迟早的事，倒用不着着急。只是可惜了我一年来熬夜掉的头发……哎，就当做好人好事咯。

“那个时代只有富人才识字，她或许是个贵族。”看着远处做复健训练的Anna，同事在我身边坐下。

我翻了个白眼：“你这就信了？书都读到胃里消化啦？”

同事摇摇头，表情异常认真：“你看，Anna得的是随便找家小医院都能治好的病，却因此死了，若她是现代人，只能是个小国家的穷人。”

“所以呢？她跟Elsa这位大名鼎鼎的教授是怎么搭上关系的确实奇怪，但这也不会比她是个古人奇怪。”

“但她的气质，显然不是穷人的气质。”

……这就无法反驳了。我耸耸肩。“Elsa说她是个女王来着。”

“女王？！”

我递给他一摞资料：“阿伦戴尔历史上确实有位叫Anna的短命女王，她长得跟画像上的Anna也像。”

“这这这——”

“冷静点，这显然只是巧合。”我说，“历史上的Anna女王积极扩张国土并发展商业，你觉得这女人像是那么有野心的人吗？”

“呃……”他仔细看了看。

康复训练枯燥无聊却漫长，她倒有着异常的耐心。只是……太乖巧了，乖巧得像守着家门的小狗崽，只要主人回来就会快活地摇起她的小短尾巴。心情变化全都展现在她小狗似的亮晶晶的眼睛里，澄澈得像未经历过世事的大小姐。

“没有女王的气质呢。”他说，好像有些失望。

“对吧？她肯定是现代人。”我得出结论。

“Elsa。”

这是Anna在发声练习中成功说出的第一个单词。

在场的各位不约而同地干咳一声，以掩饰自己的尴尬。百年前的阿伦戴尔女王第一个说的名字是百年后研究人员的名字？嗯，这可真是太“合理”了。

“Linda。”她忽然看向我，念我的名字。

……咦？

她随即将目光转向其他人，一个一个人地叫过来：“Cindy。”“John。”“Sam。”……

而后她看看我们的反应，似乎很满意自己的记性，得意地点了点头。

一旁的Elsa忍不住伸手摸了摸Anna的脑袋，对我们宣布：“今天的练习先到这儿吧。”

大家都“呃呃呃”地应付着，收拾东西各自离开，那位开始相信Anna是女王的同事追上我：“Anna她……”

“只是个擅长交际的现代人而已！”

我气冲冲地打断他。

“Linda。”

再次听到她叫我的名字是两个月后，Anna已经可以利用电动轮椅满研究院地跑了。我看到她的时候她正停在Elsa的办公室门口愣神。

“Elsa不在。”我尽量简洁地用英语告知这位英语初学者。

“嗯。”她点点头，艰难地抬起手指着Elsa挂在门口的姓名牌：“教授。”她念，大腿上放着的是Elsa做的阿伦戴尔语和英语的电子词典，可以做简单的翻译，帮助她快速学习。“很厉害吗？”

“很厉害哦。她是我们里面最厉害的。”

她若有所思地继续盯着姓名牌看：“辛苦吗？”

“很辛苦。”

“我，帮忙，可以吗？”

“难。”我不想让她扫兴，但这是事实，“至少七八年的学习。”

“七八年。”她嘀咕，“那不难。”

作为一位死于三十一岁的人类，说出“七八年不难”的话可真叫人惊讶。我想了想，试图套话：“Elsa是你的谁？”

“姐姐。”

姐姐？Elsa现在三十五岁，所以她顶多死于四年前？不不，但她的遗体在五年前就保存在研究院了……咦？这是什么逻辑？

Anna意外地实诚，但这份实诚却把我搞糊涂了。难道她想表达的是“像姐姐一样”？

就在我纠结的时候，Anna膝上的平板电脑发出清脆的响声。“吃饭！”不等我困扰，她就两眼放光地解释了响声的意义。她小狗似的眼睛看着我：“Linda，一起，吃饭？”

……没有人拒绝得了这种目光。我叹口气，点点头，接手了她轮椅的推动：“阿伦戴尔的饭不好吃吗？”

“没有现在多。但是有好吃的！”她的手指在平板上飞速点击查询单词，试图整理出完整的段落给我介绍她们的好吃食物。

……呃，这样她的英语学习一定能进步很快吧……

“Anna，你还好吗？”

她有气无力地揉揉眼睛：“还好吧，熬了几天夜。”

我和同事迅速交换眼神，又在下一秒四处张望确认Elsa不在，齐刷刷地对Anna说：

“我跟你说了电视剧不要看得那么猛。”“不要晚上玩游戏，会通宵的。”

我们停顿一下，再度同时开口：

“你还跟她约了游戏？！”“你居然看他看的电视剧？！”

“呃，这、这次是……”Anna龇牙咧嘴地缩缩脖子，活像劈腿被抓的渣女，“这次是因为看剧。”

还没等我们开口，她赶紧双手合十：“拜托，别让Elsa知道！”

“你放心，我们可是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”我笑道，“被她知道我们给你推荐了游戏和电视剧，我们也得被骂死。”

“怪不得你最近的体征不太正常。”

“哇啊！”

大boss——不，Elsa从Anna身后凭空出现了。

“你这是从哪儿冒出来的？！”Anna愕然。

“我藏在拐角了。”

“太狡猾了！”

噗，等等，那个Elsa居然会藏在拐角偷听？

Elsa冷冷的目光扫过我们，抓着Anna的手往里走：“你再去检查一下，睡了三百年的身体可不是让你这么折腾的。”

Anna自知理亏，垂头丧气地老老实实让她拉着，不忘低声（当然，没能低到不被我听到）对Elsa说：“不要怪她们呀？”

我大着胆子——这举动放在一年前，我想都不敢想——在她们背后喊了一句：“看这些英语进步神速喔！”

Anna很高兴：“对，就是！有助于促进研究嘛！”

Elsa抿着嘴没回应，拉着Anna走了。

我这时才意识到自己一直弯起的嘴角来。“Elsa这几个月来越来越温和了，对吧？”

“是啊，以前都气势汹汹地跟要打仗似的，天天绷着根弦，最近总算放松了不少。”同事说，“不过，这也正常，毕竟是这位Anna嘛……”他思考片刻，忽然问道：“你还相信Anna是阿伦戴尔女王吗？”

“从科学上不相信，从个人判断上也不太相信……我可不觉得君主制里众星捧月的女王可以像Anna一样适应这种跌落神坛的生活，你看她在Elsa旁边蹦蹦跳跳的样子，哪里像女王呀？但是——那群研究阿伦戴尔的专家都说她是了，我不得不信啊。”我说，手掌一拍：

“不过呢，我现在不在乎她的真实身份是什么。”

“嗯，”他微笑着回应，“她现在只是Anna而已。”

告别同事，我处理了一下工作上的琐事，目光最终锁定在一份文件上。

Anna对阿伦戴尔的了解可以让她以后去相关部门工作。但她想要适应现代生活的话，最好找一位可以照顾她的室友。

我们没有为此讨论多久，答案就统一了。

但我们没有问当事人的意见……现在还来得及吗？

提着那份文件，我敲响Elsa办公室的门，拧开门把：“Elsa——”

“——嘘。”

Anna做了个“安静”的手势。

我立马闭上嘴。

Anna坐在待客的长沙发的一边，Elsa拿Anna的膝盖做枕头，身上妥帖地盖着一条毛毯，居然沉沉地睡着了。

要得到那位Elsa的信任可不是件容易的事，她甚至不会给你看出她的疲倦，更别提在依偎着你睡觉。

或许我不必担心额外的事了。

我轻手轻脚地把文件递给Anna，她翻了翻，冲我打一个“没问题”的手势。

我微笑着对她点点头表示回应，合上门，不知为何，脑子里冒出一个问题：

复活Anna，最后拯救的到底是Anna，还是Elsa呢？

（一）

Elsa被闹钟吵醒了。她眨了好几下眼，才意识到这一点。

她从来都是在闹钟响之前醒的，调闹钟只是以防万一。

“所以调闹钟还是有用的。”

Elsa满意地嘀咕，伸了个懒腰，却忽然想起什么，保持伸展的动作不动了。

“Anna？”

Anna不在床上。

Elsa眨了好几下眼，确定自己没有走眼到连床上有个人都没看见。

她试图深呼吸，那一瞬间肺却像石头一样进不了任何空气。

过去一年像梦一样美好，而她做这个梦做了三百多年。

难道这真的只是个梦？

Elsa用力敲了敲自己胸膛，强迫自己做了一个深呼吸，然后下床，打算去找一找Anna。她的脚落到地上——

“呃呜。”

——踩到一个软软的东西。

四仰八叉地躺在地上的红发女人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，缩成一团翻了个身，顺势把Elsa的一只脚抱进怀中，吧唧吧唧嘴，嘟囔一句“晚安”，就心安理得地继续打起呼噜来——

“咚！”

Elsa轻轻踢了她一脚。

“起床了。”

“为什么我觉得你好像在生气？”

“我没有。”

“是那个叫‘起床气’的原因吗？我可不知道我姐姐有起床气。是现代社会的萎靡改变了你，让你染上了这玩意儿吗？”

Elsa放下刚煮好的咖啡。“‘现代社会的萎靡’。谁教的你这个词？”

Anna紧紧抿着嘴，壮士似的用力一昂头：“我才不会告诉你。他们说你很凶。”

“如果他们工作麻溜点我就不会那么凶。”Elsa开始给Anna准备热巧克力，并扯回刚刚的话题，“我只是在想，我们应该换个大点的房子了，这样你可以有自己的床和房间，不用跟我挤一个单人床。”

“我觉得我睡得挺好的——啊你不用给我准备热巧克力。”Anna捧起Elsa的黑咖啡，啜了一口，“我想看看是什么美味让你放弃了热巧克力。”

然后原封不动地吐回杯子里。“请给我热巧克力。”

Elsa眯着眼睛看着Anna手里的黑咖啡，表层的细小泡沫正打着旋。

最后从碗柜里多取了一个杯子。“看来今天早上我也要喝热巧克力了。”

“你不喝了？”Anna明知故问，推垃圾似的小心翼翼地把那杯咖啡推离自己老远，才指着咖啡宣布：“现代社会的萎靡让你爱上了这种比药还苦的饮料。”

Elsa哭笑不得地瞪她一眼，把几片面包涂上果酱递给Anna。后者一边三口吃掉一片，一边递给Elsa一个本子，嚼着面包，含糊不清地说：“例行公事。”

这是将人复活后一段时间内必做的每日调查，为了保证被复活者恢复正常。又因为Anna是古代人，这个调查还要比平常更复杂些，什么内容都有。

“你知道你已经可以不用做这些了。”嘴上这么说，Elsa还是接过了本子，拿起笔，在餐桌旁坐下，“你基本适应了现代社会。”

“我知道。”Anna几乎是蹦跳着紧挨着Elsa坐下，抱毛绒玩具似的抱着Elsa不拿笔的右手臂，把脑袋搭在她的肩膀上，“但做一做又不会有什么问题。”

Elsa写下几个字，侧头看向她：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”Anna百无聊赖地拿手指头戳纸，屁股又往Elsa挪近了些，把手环过她的腰。

“说老实话，我不喜欢这种调查。它把你当做一个案例来看待。”

“我倒没有想这么深。”Anna搂Elsa搂得更紧了，她满足地抱着对方呼了口气，这才意识到Elsa饶有兴趣看向自己的目光，于是回看向她，歪了歪脑袋：“我要说事实吗？”

“我可不知道我妹妹还能藏得住话。”

“嘿嘿，好反击。”Anna笑眯眯地回答：“因为这件事可以保证你每天都会在我身边，只聊我的事。”她肆无忌惮地盯着Elsa看，后者的脸越红，她笑得越开心，“而我喜欢你聊到我的时候的样子。”

Elsa试图用手遮住自己通红的脸，把Anna脑袋往后推了一点，强制自己的注意力回到那份表格上：“嗯……古代人Anna，昨天有学到什么新的东西吗？”

“喔！说起这个！我昨天看到一个很棒的网站！”Anna一拍手，兴致高涨，蹦蹦跳跳地跑走，拿着笔记本电脑回来了：“我真不知道现代人还有这么多可玩的！”

她把电脑一转，兴致勃勃地把网页展示给Elsa看。

而Elsa在看到那个网页的瞬间就把电脑拍飞了。

Linda从来不知道那个Elsa可以发出这么大的声音。

“我说不准就是不准！”

“我已经是个成年人了，我才不需要你的准许！”Anna轻车熟路地拿出她的身份卡，过了闸机，快步追上不知为何脚步飞快的Elsa。

“你是古代人！”

“这和这件事有什么关系？！”

“太早了！你不知道那群现代人脑子都装的什么东西！”

嗯？“那群”？Linda和她的同事对视一眼，耸耸肩：“我们好像莫名其妙地被流弹击中了？”

“Linda！”

“在！”Linda吓得原地小跳。Elsa这一声吼叫得实验室所有人都能听到。

“把这家伙带到实验室里继续教她工作！”Elsa指着“这家伙”说。

“你别溜！”Anna怒气冲冲的，要不是Linda冲上去拦着她，她似乎凶悍得可以下一秒扑倒Elsa，“我们还没说完呢，别跑！”

而Elsa理都不理她，径自上楼走了。

Linda拉着Anna叫她冷静，又在后者开始冲Elsa竖中指时赶紧把她的那只手拉回来：“等一下，这个手势不是这么用的……”

“不是吗？”Anna瞪她一眼，理直气壮得仿佛她才是那个“土生土长”的现代人。

“不，也是……”Linda莫名地心虚，开始反思是否真是Elsa的错。毕竟，Anna的年龄摆在那儿，按照她这一年学透英语、电视剧和游戏耍得比现代人还现代人的架势，确实没什么东西是她不该知道的。她看了看Anna——这个Elsa明显偏袒的女性，想到那个常年不知为何事紧绷的Elsa在最近变得柔和、甚至开得起玩笑，就壮着胆子大声说了一句：“Anna，Elsa有什么为难你的，只管大声说出来，你是老大，我们都帮你！”

“好！”Anna大受鼓舞，深吸一口气，中气十足地喊道：

“Elsa不让我看Pornhub！！！”

Elsa从楼梯上摔下来，扭伤了脚。

别问为什么。

（二）

煎蛋和培根的香味伴随着咖啡的浓郁充满了空间，Elsa在床上翻个身，手往前伸却摸了空，她打了个激灵，醒了。

她来不及拿拐杖，跌跌撞撞地冲进厨房，试图阻止一场可能发生的爆炸：

“Anna！你在干什么？”

被呼唤的人正举着锅铲，嘴上还叼着一片薯片，T恤略有些大地挂在身上，露出半截肩膀。

虽然一直都明白，但Elsa看到这一幕时，还是忍不住想道：Anna对现代生活的熟悉之快，真是丝毫不像一年前还泡在营养液里半死不活的人。

“你怎么出来了！”Anna迅速把薯片嚼碎咽下，抹了把嘴，跑过来扶Elsa：“我要做早饭啊！——你怎么不拿拐杖就过来了，不疼吗？”

Elsa不满地推推她，径自来到来到灶台前，检查了一遍使用情况：“太危险了，受伤了怎么办？”

Anna强硬地把Elsa的手一扯，坚持扶着她：“不会的啦，Linda好好教过我怎么做了。现代人把这些东西造得很安全，我可是用过柴火的人，怎么会连这些都搞不定？”

“你不知道这些‘安全’的东西凶悍起来会变成什么样。”

“哼。”Anna鼓鼓腮帮子，张嘴刚想反驳些什么，一低头看见Elsa那只抱着石膏的脚，似乎是考虑到对方是伤者，便闭上了嘴。

Elsa对Anna这种“照顾”的态度颇感不爽，干脆抬起脚拆起绷带来。

“等等！昨天刚包好的——”

“本来就不是什么特别严重的伤，我的恢复能力又不是普通人，现在早好得差不多了。”她一边说，一边埋头对脚一阵折腾，把赤裸的脚展示给Anna看：“喏。”

Anna狐疑地蹲下，小心地捧起Elsa的脚左看右看，神情复杂地问：“你曾经的恢复能力有这么强吗？”

“没有，但在我能够运用我的魔法掌握分子级别的控制之后就不一样了。我能让细胞愈合的速度加快。”Elsa说，找来扫把把大块石膏和绷带理干净，丢进垃圾桶里，“但装个样子还是要的，所以我才一直没拆，还请了长假。”

Anna站在原地若有所思地看Elsa清洁打扫，问：“为什么不用魔法？”

“什么？”

“你只要招招手，不就可以‘呼——’地把垃圾扫到垃圾桶里了吗？”

“我不会用这么显眼的魔法了。”Elsa淡淡地说，“这个世界没有魔法。”

“但这个世界需要你。阿塔——”

“——你之前想反驳我什么来着？我现在不是伤者了，你可以说了。”

Elsa生硬地打断了Anna的话。这个打断太过刻意，Elsa刚一出口就感到尴尬。

但意外的是，Anna居然接过了这个话题：“这可是你说的。”她插着腰，问：“你就是以‘安全’为由，不让我看Pornhub的？”

Elsa深吸一口气，为自己一时逞强主动拆掉石膏感到后悔不已。

“正如我之前说过的，理由很简单，”她试图酝酿词汇，冲Anna耸耸肩，“现代人花样太多，你不该一上来就看这种网站。”

“所以你很清楚现代人有什么花样。”

她在套话。这个总是直来直往的女孩什么时候学会了套话？Anna在阿伦戴尔的年代只活了三十多岁，Elsa以为她自己应该很了解这个女孩才对。在冰雪女王守护森林的时候，阿伦戴尔的女王发生了什么事？

“我当然清楚，我活了这么多年，早在还没有‘网站’的概念时就已经活着了。”

Anna瞪着她。

放弃了。

“好吧。”她打开电脑，再次打开Pornhub，一指屏幕：“那你告诉我，什么我现在该看，什么不该看。”

Elsa皱眉：“什么鬼？”

“你说的，要‘慢、慢、来’。”她故意把最后三个字说得很慢，简直就是挑衅了。

但某位近似神的存在的女人最不怕的就是挑衅。她抱着手，慢慢地问：“你就那么想看这些东西？”

Anna一努嘴，翘起二郎腿——她为什么把现代人的坏习惯都学来了——把笔记本电脑“啪”地一合，一摊手：“我就是不明白。你在这几百年来谈恋爱谈得那么爽，凭什么不让——”

“——什么谈恋爱？我不谈恋爱。”

“哈？”Anna一副不敢相信的样子：“怎么可能？活了几百年的吸血鬼天天都在谈恋爱！你为什么不谈？”

“那只是虚构小说……我为什么要谈？”

“你很漂亮啊！我看过那些吸血鬼电影，他们都没你漂亮，但他们还在谈恋爱。”Anna歪歪脑袋，又补上一句，“而且他们脾气还差，也有人喜欢。你外表和心灵都完美——”

“——停一下。”Elsa一伸手，阻止面前这个人突然停不下来的称赞。或许是Elsa平时太冷冰冰，已经很久没人像说“人需要空气”一样用这种理所当然且毫不谄媚的语气称赞她了。她轻轻敲一敲Anna的脑袋：“别拿你那恋爱脑袋套在我身上。我不需要恋爱。”

“但你也没有朋友。”

Elsa停住准备离开的脚步。

Anna看着她。“我调查过了。不寂寞吗？”

“或许你会因此寂寞。”Elsa说，“我不会。不是所有人都需要社交。”

“但你在阿伦戴尔的时候有社交，你也乐在其中。退一万步说，假设那些社交不是必需的……”Anna耸耸肩，“你那时候有我。”

Elsa扭过头。

但她的手被握住了。紧紧地。Anna低下头，双手缠绕着Elsa的手臂，额头抵着她的肩膀。

“三百多年。好长啊。”Anna喃喃，“我一直在想象你是怎么活下来的。”

Elsa仰起头，眨眨眼，深吸一口气。她转过身，双手捧起Anna的脑袋，额头抵着额头。只有这样做，她才有力气把下句话说出口：

“而我一直在想象你是怎么死去的。”

“Elsa……”

“为什么你没有长命百岁，为什么你只在我身边陪伴了那么一点时间……为什么你生病了，却不告诉我，直到我被人们告知你的离世？”

“对不起，我只是理所当然地觉得我一定会活下去。”Anna说，扯了扯嘴角，苦笑道：

“怎么会有一个世界只有Elsa没有Anna呢？”

——那就别再离开我。永远留在我身边。

永远。

这对永生的冰雪女王而言可是一个很重的词。

Elsa咬咬牙，却什么都没说出口。她只是前倾身体，抱住Anna。

Anna轻轻地回抱，让两人静静地保持这种姿势待了一会儿，拍拍Elsa的后背，才又开口问道：“所以，为什么你不谈恋爱？”

“……我以为我们跳过这个话题了。”

“拜托！我是真的想要知道你为什么总是一个人的。那太可怕了！”在Elsa回答之前，Anna竖起食指止住她，补上一句：“可别告诉我是什么‘永生之人没法和凡人恋爱’，那群吸血鬼可是一边忍不住地谈恋爱一边说这话的。”

“不是，不是这个原因。”Elsa无奈地摇头，“我是真的不会爱上他们。”

“为什么？你很会爱啊。我是说，虽然你可能没我那么擅长表达爱……”Anna说，敲敲自己的胸膛，“但你很擅长爱。被你爱着的我可以这么保证。”

“谢谢你，Anna。”Elsa皱起八字眉，微笑着说：“可问题不在这儿。”

“那问题在那儿？我不明白你为什么要这么对待自己。”

“就是……”Elsa抓住自己的手，不安地抚摸自己的手指。

她应该说吗？告诉她，她对她的感情在三百多年的酝酿下走向了歧途？

“没什么——”

“我们之间不会再有秘密了。”

Elsa看看她，闭上眼，选择了一个柔和一点的方式。

“我这辈子或许只能爱一个人。”

“什么？你只能爱我吗？”嗯，在这点上Anna总不会搞错。Elsa一边听着，一边叹口气，侧开脸。“这太奇怪了！没有人会只能爱一个人，除非爱情和亲情——等等，什么？”

该死，为什么她能一下子想到？普通人会往那个方向想吗？

Anna摸摸下巴：“我好像看过类似的小说。”

“……我必须要限制一下你的阅读书目了。”Elsa转身，“好了，我要去工作了——”

“等等！”Anna拉住她，“这就完了？没下文了？”

Elsa揉揉太阳穴，感到心底有股无名火冒起：“你还想要什么下文？Anna，我不需要你表示什么——”

“我们可以试一试！”

……所以，事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的？

Elsa恨不得钻进地洞里。

她现在正把Anna抵在墙上——当然，是被Anna强迫的。本应呈现弱势的那位女性眼睛亮晶晶的，连嘴巴都已经不自觉地嘟了起来。这让Elsa觉得她自己才是那个被强硬地抵在墙上的人。

“那些意淫的言情小说真的无异于你融入现代社会。”Elsa试图后退一步，但手被Anna牢牢定住了。

Anna回得很痛快：“好，这次过后我就不看了。”

“……我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的！”Anna向她摊开双手，“我希望你得到你想要的一切，所以我们就来试一试，这样不对吗？”

“我不想你勉强——”

“目前看来，那个最勉强的人恐怕是你。”Anna打断她，把手搭在Elsa的肩膀上，“快点，不要婆婆妈妈的。”

“我们是姐妹。”

“我不知道你这个永生之人是怎么想的，但我作为一个死而复生的古代人，可不觉得我需要遵守人类社会的那套法则。”

太牵强了，但Elsa一时竟找不到反驳的理由。她叹气。“不要逼我。”

Anna没有接话：“我现在是你的。你真的不想对我做什么吗？”

“当然想”——如果不是Elsa脑袋里那一堆各种各样的守则扯着她，她会毫不犹豫地说出这种话。她想那些事想了几百年，但她从未期望实现，即使是在成功复活Anna之后也是。

她早该想到，她永远不会预料到自家妹妹会如何以一种荒唐又合理的方式击碎她的既有想法。

Elsa捧着Anna的脸，大拇指摩挲着对方的脸颊，吻了下去。

她吻得很轻，蜻蜓点水，一点一点，欲望有多强烈，动作就有多温柔。

但那不够，远远不够。火在擅长冰雪的女人胸腔中熊熊燃起，Elsa攥起拳头，指甲卡进掌心的肉里。她退后半步，把双手背在身后，像造了对镣铐将自己铐住。为掩饰尴尬，她干咳一声。

“怎么样？”

她问道，感觉到自己的声音打着颤，身体僵硬得不受控制。“如果你讨厌的话——”

Elsa闭上了嘴。

因为Anna上前一步，急不可耐地再次吻了她。与之前Elsa小心翼翼的进攻不同，Anna的吻又凶又狠，仿佛一头饿极了的野兽，在试图满足她自出生以来就存在的饥渴。

Elsa被吻得喘不上气来。她挣扎着一推Anna，与想象中不同，对方很容易就被推开了一点，但搭在Elsa肩膀上的手指仍不耐地在她的锁骨上轻抚。

“呜……Anna？”

“我早该……早该想到的。”Anna嘟囔，与之前更多是好奇的神态不同，她现在眼神迷离地看着Elsa，舔了舔自己那红过头的嘴唇。她的气息也有些不稳，于是做了个深呼吸，才把Elsa的一只手牵过来，在她的手指指节上亲了亲：“为什么我当初没想到？”

Elsa怔怔地看着她。

Anna这才回过神来，看了看Elsa，惊讶道：“等等，难道你要说你搞错你的感情了？”

“不，只是……我没想到……”

“那你现在想到了。幸好我也想到了。”Anna高兴地说，踮起脚亲亲Elsa的唇：

“这比我想象中简单。我原本还担心我得为你谈恋爱吃醋呢。”

（三）

闹钟响了。

Elsa陷进一个温暖的怀抱里，一时不想动弹。抱着她的人含糊不清地嘀咕着“今天可是休息日”，起身关了闹钟，又舒舒服服地躺回去，继续抱着Elsa打算入睡。

Elsa迷迷糊糊地睁开眼：“你今天早上不是有课吗？”

“教授生病请假了。”

距离Anna复活，已经过了三年。她最后选择考大学，学了文学。（同她工作了几个月的历史学教授为此气得跳脚，此事略去不提。）Elsa则继续在她的研究室忙活，但最近她越来越没有上司的威严了，真该叫Anna别有事没事就去研究室闲逛。

不过，老实说，Elsa隐隐有了危机感。她曾经的生物钟稳定得真能当钟使，不用闹钟就能提前醒来；到后来，变成了只有闹钟叫才能醒；现在，终于到了闹钟响也要赖床赖一会儿才起的地步了。

哎，现代社会的萎靡。

Elsa一边贪恋于Anna怀抱的温暖，一边自我反省。究竟是谁的错呢？

“……Anna……你睡觉的姿势是不是变了？”

“嗯？”Anna用脸蹭一蹭Elsa的脑袋，“有吗？”

“你以前是用手臂垫着脑袋睡的。”还能睡得滚下床去。

“是哦，那样可舒服啦。”Anna半醒不醒地回答她，“不过我最近发现，抱着你睡最舒服。”

Elsa不说话了。她思考一会儿，碰一碰Anna，轻声呼唤，声音还带着刚睡醒的沙哑：“起床了。”

Anna哼哼着，把脑袋往Elsa的颈间蹭，抱她抱得更紧了：“怎么了？今天有什么安排？”

“去阿伦戴尔。”

Anna一挺身，眨眨眼，清醒了。

阿伦戴尔早就不在了——对于这一点，Anna早在她从百年死亡中复苏，就从Elsa的表情上看出来了。

可她还是想去看看的，看看那个她出生并死去的地方现在成了什么样。

但Elsa不知为何对过去的一切避而不谈，她就不再去问。

当“阿伦戴尔”如今的景象映入眼帘时，Anna明白了为什么Elsa要避开这个话题。

她已经认不出她的国家了。哪怕峡湾都已经由于海水的上涨和建筑物的干预变了副模样，更别提那些在百年间修补或重建的住宅区。曾经远远就能看见的高大城堡被现代建筑推平，王室曾经在此统治了百年的痕迹消磨得一干二净，只有些许残留的建筑被当作保护区孤零零地守在城市的一角。即使是当地最年迈的老人也想不起“阿伦戴尔”这个名字真正意味着什么，正相反，记得的只有年轻的孩子，而他们的知识来自统一口径的课本。

阿伦戴尔逝去了。

在Anna四处张望，试图从零星碎片中寻找阿伦戴尔民众曾经生活的痕迹时，Elsa一直跟在她身后，看着她。

“要买吗？”

当地的博物馆有卖阿伦戴尔旗帜的布衣品，Elsa拿着它问Anna。

Anna的目光从玻璃柜里陈旧的阿伦戴尔旗帜上离开，盯着那面复制品看了一会儿，点点头。

最后，Anna跟Elsa坐在城市一处小山坡的草坪上，展开那面旗帜对着太阳看了一会儿，才开口说了她来此地的第一句话：

“这比我想象中痛。”

她握住Elsa伸来的手，继续说道：“和那些历史学者聊天很开心，他们对阿伦戴尔很了解，让我以为我们的国家无论如何都在世界上留下了痕迹。但我没想到……原来我们真的只是存在在历史学者的书里而已。这是国家必然的命运吗？”

“我很抱歉。”Elsa只能这么回答，“我答应过你，要让阿伦戴尔的旗帜永远飘扬……但我没有做到。”

“那不是你的错。只是……”Anna苦笑，“‘没有什么是永恒的’，我应该明白这句话里包括阿伦戴尔的，不是吗？”

“‘没有什么是永恒的’……是啊。”Elsa喃喃。“虽然我很不愿意，但有件事必须得问你……你真的要永生吗？”

“什么？”Anna惊讶，“我以为这是唯一选项呢。”

“我可以借助我的能力让你一直保持青春，但永恒非常糟糕。永恒让你唯一学会的道理是‘这个世界上没有永恒’。”Elsa耸耸肩，强调道，“没有什么是永恒的，即使是我也一样。我变了。即使是你……即使是你也变了。到最后，永恒的不是‘Elsa’，只是一个不知终点的迷茫生命而已。”她真挚地对Anna说，试图掩藏自己语气里的恐惧：“我对你最大的希望，就是你能够正常地生老病死，而非永生。”

Anna扁扁嘴，没有回应Elsa的最后一句话：“我讨厌哲学。”

“永恒的生命在讨论永恒的时候，可不能算哲学。”

Anna眨眨眼：“这是一个很好的哲学命题。”

Elsa白她一眼：“Anna，我很认真——”

“我也很认真。这样吧，”Anna站起身，把Elsa也拉起来，面对面握住她的双手，大声说道：“Elsa，你是否愿意对着我们的永生起誓——”

“等等，什么？”

“那些人喜欢对着神起誓，但是鉴于我们这自成一派的体系，或许信自己的永生比信神更靠谱。”

“这不是重点——”

“别打断我。”Anna点一点Elsa的鼻尖，才清清嗓子说道：“你是否愿意对着我们的永生起誓，无论世事如何变化，无论你我如何变化，你都愿意陪伴在Anna身边，同甘共苦，不离不弃吗？”

“……”

“说话！”Anna气得跺了跺脚。

“……我愿意。”

“很好！轮到你了，快点问我！”

“Anna，你这……”Elsa无奈地摇头，看向Anna。

她们是彼此亲密接合的拼图，当对方突起尖锐，另一方就敞开空间，无论何时，她们总能接在一起。

在分离的十三年后是如此，分离的三百年后是如此，以后也不会变。

但Elsa想了想，把Anna的手拉到自己的脸旁，感觉到对方的温暖，才笑笑说道：“你该知道，Anna，这年头说完一套结婚誓言转头就离婚的婚姻可不少。”

“那就等着看吧。我喜欢挑战和改变。”Anna眨眨眼，“前提是你在我身边。”

只要你在我身边……

是啊，只要她在身边，Elsa就会感到无所不能。

“好吧。”她嘴角弯弯的，和Anna十指交握，额头抵着额头，正如若干年前她白衣飘飘，从海边向她奔来后两人那样做的。

“Anna，你愿意永远陪在Elsa身边吗？”

永远。这对永生的Elsa而言可是一个很重的词。

Anna笑了。

“我愿意。”

（全文完）


End file.
